Moving On
by annielala
Summary: Will Schuester and Holly Holiday are caught having sex on Will's office. Principal Figgins fires Holly, much to Sue's dismay. Wemma references.


Fandom: Glee

Pairing(s): _Wolly, Hill, Schuesday, Holiester._

Characters: Will Schuester, Holly Holiday, Dave Karofsky, Principal Figgins, Sue Sylveste

Summary: Will and Holly bring their love life to work. Karofsky catches them and they get in trouble. Wemma references.

Word Count: 963

…

Holly felt Will's hands travelling through her half naked body and kissed him passionately. She was sitting on his desk, with her legs wrapped around his waist. They shouldn't be doing this. Not in his office. Any moment a student could just come in, or even teachers. But the risk made it so much more exciting and the chance of getting caught was worth it.

She let out a slow moan, trying not to be too loud or someone would hear them. Unfortunately for the couple, a rather disgusted student heard their moans. Will stopped thrusting into her, looking terrified at the see-through door. Dave Karofsky had seen them having sex at school, during the day. Acknowledging the teacher was aware of his presence, he made a run for his life. Mr. Schue had helped to get him expelled and now he'd have his revenge.

Two hours lately, they were having their jobs threatened by an angry Principal Figgins and a really happy Sue Sylvester. Will sighed and Holly smiled, pretending it was fine. If this didn't go as planned, she could always move to another home. She was used to it by now.

Too bad she couldn't move. What she felt for Will was getting bigger day by day. If she didn't saw his cute expression every day, she'd end up feeling as empty as before she had met him.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Figgins, "Do you have any idea what the school board will say?" Oh, his accent was precious.

"We apologize. If you want to fire one of us, go ahead, fire me, I'm much less valuable to this school." Will looked at her, frightened. He didn't want her to go.

"Now now, Holiday, if one of you's gotta go, it should be Schuester. His hair cut has made my stomach reject any food I try to digest for the past 2 years."

"Sue, I don't think your stomach has anything to do with this. They were caught doing… unspeakable things. It is imperative that you two leave this school immediately"

"Please, there must be a way to keep this a secret" Will plead, feeling more and more desperate as the time passed.

"How so? That big homophobic bully Karofsky has already told the whole school" Sue stated, her annoying victory look making Will want get revenge.

"I won't stand for this. He's a great teacher and I'm just the slutty substitute. He stays, I leave. This is the way I play. If he leaves, I'll make sure everyone knows you wear women thighs during the winter." Holly said and winked at Will.

"But I, uh, how do you know this?" Figgins asked, indignation in his voice, but before anyone could reply he added, "Okay, okay, Schue, you stay. I'm sorry Ms. Holliday, but this is it. Pack your things and leave."

"Just leave. You're a substitute. You don't have things." Sue said and licked her lips, making fun of her.

She nodded and left the Principal's office.

…

Later that night, Will and Holly were in her apartment, he was helping her packing. She didn't dare to look at him or he would be able to see the tears falling down from her eyes.

"You know we just started dating but… You don't have to do this. We can still see each other. No one will know. It's just until we convince Figgins to hire you back."

Holly smiled. His courage made her feel brave enough to say what she needed to say. "Will, honey…I can't do this. I don't exactly own a swimming pool of money. I need a job and no one else will hire me in Lima. They'll see me as the bitch who'll steal their husbands."

He sighed. "Don't say that. You're not a bitch, we're official, everyone knows."

She rejoiced and pecked him on the cheek. "You know I love taking risks sweet cheeks. Don't tempt me."

"I guess this is goodbye then." He said hugging her tightly and then kissing her gently on the lips.

They had been together for only a little bit more than a month and deep inside, Holly knew her place wasn't with Will. She was a gypsy, a nomad, he was a sedentary, he wanted Emma Pillsbury more than he could ever want Holly. She needed to move on, to prevent herself from being too attached to someone who would eventually leave her for another woman – to run away from what she had been avoiding all her life: commitment.

She let go of his grip and opened the door for him to leave. There weren't tears in her eyes, just a simple desire to be alone and a coldness in her heart telling her to not follow it. She couldn't, she shouldn't.

"Goodbye Will Schuester. You're not mine. You'll never be."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his mouth curling down forming a frown in his face.

"Emma still loves you Will. She told me. I deserve more than being the rebound chick. I'm a free bitch, baby." She smiled. "Go claim what's yours. I'll be fine."

It was over. The happiest she had ever been. It was all gone, gone with every step he took towards the door.

"Goodbye Holly Holiday." Will said, there was a lot more to be said, but he couldn't think of anything else.

…...

A/N: There. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this fanfiction. Take your time to read and review.


End file.
